


Enchanted

by guileheroine



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Lust Potion/Spell, Magic Made Them Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/pseuds/guileheroine
Summary: A spell gone awfully right.Quick, smutty Gelphie.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Something was happening to Galinda, and Elphaba didn’t know if it was the right thing. She dropped the wand in her hand, eyeing her warily, trying to ignore her heart sinking. 

Galinda tossed her hair over her shoulders, shoulders square but trembling, and aimed her gaze at Elphaba. “Elphie, I…” She breathed - it looked like it was a real effort to school her breath - and bit out the words. “I’m not sure what you did, but I don’t think it worked.” 

Not how she had anticipated it to, at least.

Elphaba stared dumbfoundedly, her grasp on the grimoire gone slack. Damn it, _damn it_ \- she _knew_ she shouldn’t have tried this one. This was not her wheelhouse.

It’s just that… Galinda had asked so nicely. And they were being nice to each other now, so it only made sense to reciprocate. 

It wasn’t such a complicated favour on the face of it… And Galinda could be so high strung, it was almost impressive that she was being smart enough to ask for some relief with that. Maybe Elphaba had gotten caught up in that fact enough to let it get the better of her head - which _knew_ , through the rising panic, that this had been a _serious_ mistake. 

Relaxation charms were notoriously… experimental. ‘Roundabout,’ one article she once devoured had called it - rather euphemistically, she thought, once she had read on to learn exactly how they could go wrong.

“Um…” She started, eyes boring into the book, willing the right words to fall into her head. She could sense Galinda shift uncomfortably across from her on the bed. But Elphaba hadn’t a clue what to think, say, or do, and the paralysis only fuelled her panic.

Eventually, Galinda bit, her voice painfully high with the (soon failed) effort of not wavering. “Um, are you completely certain it was the right spell? Elphie?” An awkward minute passed, where Galinda’s chest rose and fell ever more erratically. All of a sudden, she yelped and sat on her hands, some invisible tension snapping. Then she threw tact to the blessed winds. “I’m not feeling... I’m feeling a _lot_ more… distress, if you follow. What… what exactly did you do?” The familiar sugarcoated steel in her voice finally surfaced through the wobble.

Elphaba flipped through the spellbook like she was scrambling for a lifeline. “I don’t know! It’s _supposed_ to help you feel - better. To unstress you.”

She continued to avoid her gaze. The truly morbid thing was that there was no _better_ way than avoiding her gaze to tell Galinda that they both knew exactly what was happening. So Elphaba pulled her eyes from the book to look at her.

Galinda wound her restless fingers in the pale satin of her nightgown. The creases she left did not befit her, and Elphaba was sorry enough to see her in such a state that for a brief, helpful moment her own shame was quelled.

“I’m sorry,” she gulped. “It was the right spell, look! ...I think I just did it wrong. I messed up.” 

“Well, then you have to fix it!” came the instantaneous plea. The indignance on Galinda’s face melted into a desperation so pure that if it was hard to look at her before, Elphaba couldn’t tear her gaze away now. “Elphie, you have to fix it.” Her eyes were saucers, glassy in a way that made the jolt in Elphaba’s chest drop into her stomach. The embarrassment flooded back into her with amazing force and several different fuels. 

“Help me,” Galinda insisted.

“Help you...?”

For the first time, the extent of what had overcome her friend dawned on Elphaba. In the new light, Galinda’s proposition was painfully obvious. But the thought that Elphaba might have _literally_ charmed her pants off was a little too much to bear, and she gawked as Galinda continued to eye her. 

“Come on, Elphie. I’m not going to kick you out of our room. Not _anymore_.” Her high laugh hitched. Despite the tightening strain in her voice, Galinda’s eyes flashed. She looked about a second from lunging at Elphaba, who almost winced.

To both their surprise, it was Galinda that winced (and - _moaned_ ) when Elphaba grasped her, hands firm on her shoulders. “Listen to me.” She swallowed as Elphaba drove on without a beat, speaking to the region of her neck. “I’m going to help you get through this because I made it happen. We’re going to fix it… and then we’re not going to mention it again, okay?” 

“Fine. Goodness! _Elphie_ ,” Galinda choked out, and then Elphaba was thrown back on the bed before she found the breath to retort. 

Galinda was straddling her. For one foggy moment, Elphaba’s hands were at a total loss. Then she jolted upright when Galinda took them in her own and placed them squarely over her breasts. She even squeezed.

Spectacularly unprepared for the sensation, Elphaba choked back a gasp. Her eyes flew to Galinda’s, which were intent and piercing in spite of the obvious arousal. Her breasts, on the other hand, were unbelievably soft, full in a way that made Elphaba’s stomach swim. When she braved a glance, the nipples were tenting the satin of the nightgown. 

Elphaba’s mouth was dry and watering at once.

“Come on,” Galinda muttered, squeezing their hands again. When she moved her hands to hastily tug down the straps of the gown, Elphaba didn’t let her own fall away. The moment she made that choice, she knew a threshold had been crossed.

Well, there was nothing for it. She was determined not to let Galinda down. When the satin fell away she gripped lightly, letting the breasts fall into her hands, fill them, all the while willing her own breaths to keep coming.

Galinda made a sound, high for how low in her throat it came from. “Suck on them. Don’t be shy, Elphie.” 

It was sort of a relief that the spell had put her in _such_ a state. Elphaba didn’t need to be told twice; and it was easy enough to tell herself that it was _for_ Galinda’s sake, and not her own wicked whims, that she got to work as quickly and enthusiastically as she did. 

And when she did, Galinda’s trills fell like a shower of stars over them. Her hands clawed at Elphaba’s shoulders as she rocked against her tightly crossed legs. Flush against her skin like this, the intoxicating scent of Galinda’s overperfumed soap filled Elphaba’s senses as much as the taste of her skin did - sooner than she had bargained, she felt as deliriously _enchanted_ as Galinda clearly was. 

Only when Galinda began to pull at the collar of Elphaba’s own nightgown did she start to freeze. 

“What are you doing?” Her eyes darted up, trying to catch Galinda’s, but they were fluttering and closing.

“Well, I need _more_ ,” she said, flustered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Let me touch you too.” 

Elphaba nearly scowled. “What’s that going to - !” The fact that her own resistance was dwindling by the second, the terror of the whole prospect threatened by the compulsion to just get _back_ to it, have Galinda back in her senses and cooing all the way, only made her bristle more. Her own discipline was withering, what a betrayal. 

“ _Please!_ ” Galinda timed the cry with a desperate churn of her hips, though certainly not on purpose. It felt like she was going to wear through her underwear, and Elphaba could swear she felt the wetness seeping through on her thigh. She couldn’t help but undulate up into her in response. Now Galinda’s arm was thrown around her, clutching at her neck for balance while she - effectively - rode her. Elphaba burned under her. She wondered what she would regret more, letting Galinda touch her, or _not_ doing it when she had the chance.

All right. She licked her lips in the first moment of genuine, uncomplicated relish all evening. “Okay. But take your clothes off too. Together,” she nudged her. 

A second ago, nothing could have pried Galinda off her, but now she leapt off in a rush, scrambling out of her nightie and her underwear as she went. 

Watching her do it made what remained of Elphaba’s hesitation dissipate, shoved out by the wicked heat that crawled through her chest when she saw Galinda, fully naked: the softness that hung about her hips and her thighs, the wisping curls of gold where they met, _glinting_ with slickness. 

Galinda pulled Elphaba’s nightgown out of the way once she had shrugged out of it, lust eyes roving over her for whatever was next.“Goodness. Is _everything_ you own black?” She panted as she followed Elphaba’s underwear down her legs. Then she had her hands on Elphaba’s legs, holding them parted before she had a chance to close them.

She gasped lightly at what she saw. This was the part Elphaba had been concerned about. She let her head fall back, awaiting the inevitable, though she wasn’t even sure what that was. 

To the irrepressible surprise of both Elphaba’s mind and body, Galinda sucked the tip of her finger, and brought it down to draw it tentatively over the slight length of Elphaba’s clit.

Suddenly Galinda giggled. “You really are one of a kind, aren’t you?” But then - as she touched Elphaba more insistently and she twitched against her finger, her voice darkened, just as quickly as it had softened the moment before. “I want to feel it against me,” she declared, voice hitching. “Elphie…” Her breath rose into a groan, as if the very thought was compelling her. “Come on, like before…” She tugged on Elphaba’s arm, nails digging into her wrist.

This time, it was Elphaba that pulled Galinda astride her, her legs not pressed tight but parted slightly so that they could feel each other’s core. Galinda shuddered almost theatrically when she came down on Elphaba’s clit. It was sort of silly, but that was not going to deter Elphaba right now.

Galinda held her face, throwing her a strange smirk as she bucked against her. “I didn’t know… That this is what you learnt magic for… No wonder - no wonder Madame Morrible is so reluctant to show me her tricks...”

“Oh, _no_ ,” Elphaba said. “Shut up, please.” And to make sure she did it, she kissed Galinda. A little squeal caught in her throat in surprise - Elphaba realised, belatedly, that they hadn’t actually _kissed_. But Galinda met her with abandon, moaning into her mouth. 

Elphaba was not going to last long, especially not with the way that Galinda, as if remembering it after all this time, practically pounced on her breasts. “You’re quite -” She said, ragged. “Elphie, there’s something quite elegant about you, you know. I mean, goodness knows you - do your best to hide it - but -” She clenched her jaw and whimpered, and indeed, Elphaba felt a fresh flood on her thighs. “- You really aren’t so bad, in fact, you’re quite - _good_ -” 

She was delirious. Luckily, so was Elphaba. She kissed Galinda hungrily, thrusting her hips up as she did. It seemed to be just what Galinda needed, and Elphaba felt her tighten and come against her with a ridiculous, delicious moan. Unrelenting, Galinda slid against her with new fervour, and Elphaba followed her over the edge in a matter of moments.

Galinda was panting for a long while afterwards, slumped over her, exhausted. The spell was not kind to one’s body. The wave of regret that she had known would be returning ebbed into Elphaba’s consciousness, but then Galinda did something that kept it at bay. 

Even through her sluggish state, she sniffed thoughtfully and kissed Elphaba’s forehead. The lingering hum against her skin told her it was deliberate, not just a mindless aftereffect. “You know, Elphie, I’m rather glad you bungled that spell. Wasn’t this fun?”

And then, Galinda fell asleep. 

At some point, Elphaba crawled out from under her and tucked her in, going to sleep in her bed instead, but not before she kissed her goodnight back. 


End file.
